curiosity killed the karkat (quick summary)
by MeepingInaBox
Summary: Karkat Vantas is new in town and he runs into a guy he thinks might just be his old friend that ran off on him . Will they make up and become close like they were before or even better ? (Humanstuck)
1. what this is

Your name is Karkat Vantas . You are finally old enough to move out and get your own place . By the time you have settled down you have found a nice coffee shop called Prospit and Derse coffee . Their coffee is out of this world . Tho the coffee may be good and the scenery is nice , something about the tall slender dude behind the couter grabs at you . You arnt sure why and you arnt sure that you want to know . The guy reminds you of your old friend but these two boys are much different , for one this one is tall and slender to where your friend was shorter and chubby . But then again hes been out of your life for 6 years now and now you are getting fairly curious as of to who this dude is . You wish you could remember your old friends name but sadly you cant . Curiosity is eating away at you and you dont like it . What will you do ?


	2. welcome home karkat

Karkat vantas didn't exactly plan on his moving trip to go as planned, nore did he expect it to seem so perfect. Yet here he was without his brother and dad for the first time in what seemed like forever.

After a short time he was settled in his apartment building that over looked the street, there wasnt much to look at besides other buildings and a few shops. By the time karkat was done unpacking in his veiw he settled down into his bed to get some rest. He drifted off into a dreamless slumber tucked into his soft bed and fluffy blankets with the moon light shinning in his window.

Once morning came karkat panicked for a few minutes thinking he was late for work before remembering he called the day off for moving reasons. After he was done having a mini panic attack he dug through some boxes labeled 'clothes' and 'bathroom shit' then made his way to the apartments bathroom. Once in the bathroom he stripped down he got in the shower and washed away the dirt and sweat from yesterday, going into deep thought and deciding thet he'll visit some of the shops down the road.

When he stepped out of the shower he looked himself over in the mirror. Same red eyes, same coal black hair, same freckle covered pale skin, same short body. Everything wad the same, why would it be different? You'd be blessed to wake up looking different but instead youre stuck like this.

Once karkat finishes drying off and getting dressed , combing the untameable hair, brushing his teeth, and unpacking the rest of the way its already 9am. He grabs his keys and goes to the front door then puts on his worn down grey shoes to match his torn grey jeans and black shirt. After one look over he grabs his keys and heads out the door, looking for a better day then yesterday.


	3. time for coffee

By the time you've left your apartment room, room 69, youre racing down the stairs to try and speed up the process of getting to the stores faster. By the time you do actually get to the shops youre panting for breath because you were a idiot and sprinted when you didnt need to. Not you stand hunched over in front of 'Prospit and Derse' the coffee shop.

You must look like a idiot just standing there with messed up hair but those people can go screw themselves for all you care. That thought being said you slowly fix yourself up right and push open the door of the shop and step in. Once you give a quick glare around the shop you slowly approach the counter where a cashier is looking pretty bored, and scan over the shop as you walk.

Theres booths to your left and right, they each have a yellow/gold seat with a weird purple design. The tables have a checkered pattern to match the flood, and three of the walls are a light purple while the 4th is yellow.

You've honestly neer seen a design so weirs in your life. By the time youve conducted a well thought out rant for the design in the place you have dozed out and just bumped into the counter. The cashier is looking at you with a raised brow and a shit eating grin so you know he saw you do it. You blush slightly from embarrassment and clear your throat, looking anywhere but the tall man infront of you.

Which might you add is hard because holy fuck did you mention tall? You scowl as he taps on the counter impatiently and look around more, maybe you should get some breakfast too. Their muffins and coffee arnt too expensive, you think you can part with six dollars for a small meal.

By time you finally are ready to order the walking tree is writing in a notebook and scribbling. That book looks like its ready to fall apart any moment. You dont have the patience to wait for him to finish writing in his diary about his crappy day at work and having the crappy chance of dealing with you. After a second of waving your hand to get his attention and he doesnt notice you clear your thoat.

He looks sort of shocked and scoots over, looking down at you and oh his name is Sollux. That name rings a bell but you cant quite think of why. He looks you up and down and you scowl more. "Are you going to take my fucking order or am I gonna have to leave and go somewhere else where the workers arnt brain dead"

Sollux makes a shocked expression then just grins again before that changes to a relaxed look. "It'th ju'tht like 4 dollar'th I'll be mi'thhing out on" oh god that voice, that naisly voice and that damn lisp. All these bells are screaming "get a grip karkat!" And yet you have fallen face first.

Still having yet to order you look up at the man in front of you and clear your throat again "can I have just a plain black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin?" of course you can have that, youre the customer. He nods and rings it up then turns the register screen towards you. You take out your wallet and hand him exactly $6 and he opens the register and puts the money in then gives you the receipt.

He glances around then lets out a aggravated sigh and turns around and goes to all the machines. After grabbing a foam cup with gold and purple designs he goes over to a huge machine and scoops up some coffee beans in a little plastic cup and pours it in. Next he adds in water and holds the cup under a funnel looking thing.

He grabs a lever and pulls it and you watch as coffee starts to come out of the funnel. Ok youve seen coffee be made some weird ways but this is the weirdest. Once hes done he adds a lid on it then turns around and sets it in front of you then goes under the counter and gets some gloves.

"Those are some really boney fingers" you think to yourself as you watch him put the gloves on, except he turns to you with a raised brow and you realize you wernt thinking to yourself at all. He moves on after giving you a stare which you returned as a glare, and he goes in the plexiglass case and gets a muffin then shuts the case and comes back over to you.

He sets your muffin down after wrapping a napkin around it then sets it down and takes his gloves off.

"Enjoy your meal of whatever you wanna call that" he says then goea back to his journal, now writting more then he was before.

You take your coffee and muffin and move to a empty seat then sit down. These seats arnt as bad as they seem. Nice and comfortable, you can feel the air push out when you sit down.

You spend a good amount of time looking out the door since its all glass and shows some nice colorful buildings before you switch seats to the other side and scan over the tall cashier. Hes very tall and lanky, pale skin, sharp jaw line, honey colored gelled hair in a weird ass style, sideburns, blue eyes. This dude is a wreck.

You once knew someone who looks allot like him but you cant remember who. Last time you saw that person you were 12 and now youre 18. Thats six whole years without a word from them so you decided to forget them completely.

As the time tics on you munch on your very moist and soft muffin while sipping coffee and think to yourself "I could get used to this"


	4. day dreamer

Once you sit down and enjoy your warm coffee you cant help but to feel like youre being watched. You give a quick glance around just to see yet find no one looking at you. Then again why would they be? After you feel comfortable again you take a nice long drink from the warm coffee in your hand and relax once more in your seat.

You zone out and by time you come back to reality the whole shop is empty besides the tall cashier. Hes looking at you almost angrily and tapping his foot, you guess you've been here a little too long and youre holding him up. You look down and youve already finished your small breakfast without knowing. A few more seconds of the rare relaxation, you pick up your trash and slide from your seat then through the trash away.

Giving a wave to the only other person there, you leave and just stroll down the street then back towards your apartment building.


	5. the nerd in room 22

After karkat gets home and settles in he goes in his room and lays down to continue enjoying his day of relaxation. He thinks about his family that never really got along and of his long gone mom. He thinks about work and his old friend, of school and college till he eventually falls asleep.

===enter sollux captor

==talk about shitty day

You are sollux now and as mentioned before youve had a shitty day. You woke up in the same cold apartment because the damn air ducts are broke again and the landlord for your building wont get it fixed. You had to jog to work and lets face it you arnt fit to be running no matter how much track you used to do. Then once you finally got to work you got graced with the happiest looking man youve seen in years and had to deal with him spacing out while it was time for you to go back home.

Now you are stuck after hours cleaning up after messes you did not make and cleaning the machines because no one has enough respect for technology unless it can do something amazing faster then light and sound itself.

After you have cleaned everything and collected your share of tips you lock up and head home to your cold apartment. Upon arriving at your door you can hear someone snoring like a bear above you which is new to you.

You open up the door of room 22 and walk in, making sure to lock all 4 locks once you reshut the door. Maybe 4 locks is allot but you have allot of pricey technology and sharing a building with over 3 people puts you on edge.

After a inspection to make sure none of your stuff is missing you kick your worn out shoes off and crash into your black couch and let out a overly exhausted groan. One glance at your black clock tells you that you either have 2 hours to sleep or code. You choose coding of course.

As you open your laptop thats always waiting for you on the couch it shows a screen of codes you were already working on. Coding shit is the one thing that makes sense to you.

As you tune into the world of codes and keys you tune out the real world and all your thoughts to concentrate harder and get it done faster. Sure coding is fun but you dont exactly like waisting your time just doing one code. You sit back and adjust your glasses as you fix the smallest bug and watch as the whole code falls into place. Couldnt bee simpler.


	6. think, sollux think

As you watch your code fix itself your mind drifts off and back to earlier when you met mr grumpy the dwarf himself. You think you know who he is. If it is who you think- know it is then everything is about to get allot more interesting. The person you know it is, is your old friend karkat v. Karkat vantas was a loud mouth that could spill any combination of swear words and regular house hold objects and make them into the worse insult that would make you cringe and wish you hadnt been born. He was your close friend beside aradia and feferi. You dated feferi once but that didnt work out too long because someone spread a rumor that you were sneaking around with aradia which you wernt. AA was nothing more then a really close friend that was the only one who could drag you from your week long gaming sessions. So after a horrible break up with feferi and her swearing you out for "cheating on her" you were heart broken. Youve never seen a girl that pissed before and you dont think you ever do again because youd probably be the reason shes mad. You still beat yourself up over that day. Even if you managed to stay friends with her she still gives a look when you invite aradia along . Back to karkat. Karkat was on soccer but he couldnt lead his team to a goal if he tried. More of kicked the ball and bounced it off all his team members heads then bounced it into his own goal. Despite him being a total ass hole he was still tender hearted if you knew him enough. Or if he let you close enough. Youre just good at observating people. You miss that fire cracker called a friend, you honesty do from the bottom of your black shriveled up heart. Its your fault you stopped talking but education came before friends, or so you were taught. Everything was about school and graduation so you can get a amazing job and do something in life. But no, instead you work at a shitty coffee place and a tech store. Karkat hasnt really changed much since school except he grew a few inches. You on the other hand grew 3 feet and lost all your weight thanks to some bullying and other stuff youd rather not think of. Now youre happy and cozy in your apartment with cheap rent and no car to pay for. Not that you would really need one when living in the city. You wonder if karkat will recognize you and if he doesnt should you tell him or drop him hints ? Maybe even just let him figure it out on his own. Yeah, youll let him figure it out on his own to just be a ass. You sigh as you leave your thinking state and begin to get a headache, you have 30 minutes till work and no fucks to give. You end up disabling your alarm clock and take a few painkillers before dragging your feet to bed and hope the bear upstairs quiets down enough that you can get some sleep. 


End file.
